Yakusoku Promise
by IronicSymphony
Summary: **CHAPTER 4 UPLOADED**Set between episode three and four of Tekkaman Blade Two, YAKUSOKU explores the limits of love and understanding when the hatred of a mysterious young man threatens to destroy all they hold dear.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer - I don't own Tekkaman Blade. I'm not making any money.

****

YAKUSOKU  
(Promise)

written by Star

Oh thinkin' about our younger years  
It was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothing can take you away from me

(Bryan Adams)

****

«Chapter One»

In the late hush of twilight, a lone figure looked behind him and saw long hair spread about on the pillows. A faint smile came to his lips and he stalked quietly to her. Crouching by the bedside, D-boy extended his arm and gently pushed the wild and wayward strands from Aki's face. How a woman could look so angelic and fight like an elite warrior was beyond him. He grinned as he reminisced watching her debate with the old guard of the Military, with the same reckless abandon he'd seen on her face in battle, but that was a look he knew as reckless - they saw it as nothing special for seldom did they trouble themselves with her looks. The old men would never credit a woman for being a good leader, especially since Aki was trained at a military camp before defecting to become the Space Knight navigator who stole his heart.

Those days, thankfully, were far behind him. The moon was still difficult to bear at times, even in its sliver before it disappears for a night...but Aki helped him bear the nights. He grinned again; it's a smart woman who shares her bed to help a melancholy man forget.

As he rose and closed the balcony door, D-boy stole a furtive glance at the disappearing moon and thought with passionate anger of one whom vowed to take the one person who tied the past and the future together in a neat knot. Aki was all he had left, and it was unacceptable that she should be harmed.

A foreboding sense of dread filled him when he thought of the new hurdle of which he planned to clear. He had jumped over so many and not without falling along the way but always, Aki, there to help him reach the finish. Whoever it was that jibed him and threatened Aki would just have to be dealt with. It was as simple as that.

'Since when was anything simple?'

D-boy shook his head and snuggled closer to Aki and held her possessively, just like a child afraid a toy would be taken from them.

*****

"Pablochiva's an ass; they're all asses!" D-boy grinned as Aki stormed into his office.

"Why do you still care what they say?" As she slammed papers down on his desk, she sighed and rubbed her neck.

"Oh, I don't know..." Her voice faded in the instance D-boy's hands made contact with her waist. As his breath tickled her neck, the tight sensation in her shoulders slackened a bit.

"What have they done now?"

"It's what they haven't done..."

"Noaru?" She sighed heavily and turned so she could nestle into D-boy's broad chest. "They're not allowing visual contact anymore, I only got to speak to him for two minutes; they're trumping up charges of treason - treason! It's insanity Takaya..." As always, whenever Aki called him by his real name, he froze momentarily. However, he had learned long ago it was an endearment she bestowed when she needed his support. He smiled carelessly and held her tighter.

"Aki..."

Suddenly, dizziness claimed him, sounding the prelude to a dark voice that threatened the woman in his arms.

__

/You're the cause of my pain, I'll be the cause of yours/

*****

Aki waited for him to continue, but after an extended silence she murmured his name. When still, he did not respond Aki grinned mischievously and slapped his backside. "Wake up Takaya!" She gasped to see his eyes blank, and the glowing of the emerald crystal on his forehead. Were Radam about to attack?

Blinking his eyes rapidly, D-boy stared at Aki as though she were a stranger. Colour drained from his face as he broke from his daze and saw the determined look upon Aki's face.

"Do you know where they'll attack?"

__

/Where you least expect it/

"Do you know how many?"

__

/Enough/

"What's their target? Takaya!"

__

/I'll gut that bitch and paint you with her blood/

*****

D-boy broke from her embrace and ran from the room and sped down the corridor. Looking about frantically, he feared the enemy had infiltrated the base and was now following his irate senses.

Cussing under his breath, D-boy stopped running and realised he was getting nowhere. Aki's confused voice pleaded that he explain what was going on, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. That was a subject that was as vague and uncertain as the murkiest fog. Part of him wanted to believe that he could protect her; he knew Aki could defend herself if need be, but he wanted more for her than that.

The most primal fear stopped him and he swivelled violently to look behind. If it was Aki they wanted...

"Aki!"

How could he be so stupid? He ran as though being chased by a predator, in a way he was, he thought violently. He caught himself as he took another corner, sensing Aki's presence; he didn't want to knock her cold because of his reckless stupidity.

Any hint of confusion in Aki's blue eyes was thickly covered with concern.

"What's wrong Takaya?" Catching his breath, he grasped her arms desperately. "Where were you running to?"

__

/Yes, where were you running to Takaya, a dead end?/

Losing his cool, D-boy summoned his crystal and vowed blood from the one who would torment him so.

**«owari»**


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer - I don't own Tekkaman Blade. I'm not making any money.

****

YAKUSOKU  
(Promise)

written by Star

Yes I still remember  
Every whispered word  
The touch of his skin giving life from within  
Like a love song never heard  
Slippin through our fingers  
Like the sands of time  
Promises made  
Every memory made  
As reflections in my mind

(Spice Girls)

****

«Chapter Two»

Through the black velvet night sky, Tekkaman Blade flew through the sky with a speed that would put the man of steel to shame. Tonight, there was no moon and for once Blade wished as though it were there. Everything felt ominous; the peace, the short and blissful peace that was bestowed upon them after destroying the Radam fleet two months ago...shattered in the instance the first threats were uttered.

He was beyond anger, this new Tekkaman had violated something held sacred and this was something Blade did not take lightly. Worse than that, was this sense of cosmic imbalance...no, all was not right in the world at this moment. Tekkamen should work together for one goal - peace, yet there would always be renegades and obstinate bastards who would use their power for their own selfish ends.

As the legend's feet graced the rolling grass the wind howled ferociously. Blade couldn't see his foe, but he knew he was there. It took all of his control to stand silent and proud.

/You've got a temper Takaya, take heed lest your opponent get the better of you/

As always, when awaiting battle the teachings of his slain sensei would rouse his fighting spirit...and calm his fiery temper. However his temper had been soothed by age and wisdom that accompanied the years, but his temper, as Aki delighted in reminding him, lurked in his blood ready to explode.

As if nature was excited by the possibility of bearing witness the battle of a legend, the sky was a light as though on fire and the winds blew and howled violently. Thunder roared as rain pelted down - the scene was set; all that was missing was the legend's foe.

Blade growled impatiently and gripped his lance violently as his opponent strolled across the field casually. As lightning tore a tree in half, Blade could see the dark armour of his foe, his weapon held carelessly behind his head - this was no Primary Body.

"Who are you?" Blade practically spat the question. It was apparent that the silence was Blade's answer and so, accepted that this would be a 'fight now, ask later' kind of fight. "If that's the way it's gonna be, so be it." He muttered.

*****

Long ago, both she and Takaya came to an agreement; unless it was an invasion, one remained at the base. It had been years since she'd seen that look of fear in his eyes - how that disturbed her! Thinking back over the past few weeks, he'd been distracted...

Instinctively, Aki found her way to Takaya's office and sat in his chair as though she needed to feel close to him somehow. Radam? No, he'd alert the base if it were Radam so...what? As she rose to make herself some coffee, her head throbbed gently, but her heart pounded so. Pausing slightly, Aki turned to the window.

'No moon...'

*****

The rain pounded harder and visibility was nil; Blade battled on instinct tonight. He could sense his enemy and the attacks, but he was no more invincible as he was ten years ago - he could be wounded too.

'Must be getting old...' As his lance clashed with his foe, for the first time in this battle could Blade see his opponent's face. Blade growled and kneed his enemy in the gut, bringing him to his knees. With a swift roundhouse, Blade kicked the dark Tekkaman across the field. Finally, Blade grinned. However, his mirth was ill fated and short-lived.

*****

Aki dropped her mug as she felt it.

"TAKAYA!" As she ran from his office, Aki frantically tried to maintain contact with him. Uncaring to keep herself controlled in front of startled Space Knights; Aki stumbled upon Honda along her way to the base entrance. The old man followed as quickly as his old legs would carry him, but it wasn't long before all he could see of Aki was swishing tail of fair hair.

*****

"D-BOY!" The new generation of Space Knights cried as D-boy, Takaya, Tekkaman Blade fell to the pavement. Yumi, at the top of her lungs screamed as she saw the pool of blood draining away along with twigs and leaves, draining to be one with the ocean.

Hayato held Yumi back while Goliate checked for D-boy's pulse. Looking at the others with a white face, in a low, shaken tone reported a pulse, weak, but a pulse.

"We'd better get the medics..."

"What was he doing out here?"

"Who could've done this to D-boy?" Yumi tore from Hayato's grip and knelt by D-boy's side. "Oh, D-boy..." The legend stirred slightly, murmuring incoherently. However Yumi made one word out.

"Wh-who's Aki?" Asked Yumi's quivering voice. Goliate stared at her.

"Aki? You don't know who Aki is?" Yumi shook her frightened head. "Aki, that's the Chief." Yumi's mouth fell open and made an 'o' before a violent shove pushed her out of the way.

"HEY!"

"Get out of the way Yumi! Get those stretches in, hurry up damn it or he'll bleed to death!" Aki, kneeling by Takaya's side timed his pulse. "At least there's one." The gurney finally made its way down the dangerously slippery entrance and a medic shouted in Aki's ear to move aside.

Honda finally approached the scene and saved the medic from a violent death by an Aki he hadn't seen in a few years. Helping Aki up he too, took in the bloody sight. Behind him, Yumi was sobbing heavily and a medic looking at her wrist. Seeing how Aki's shoulder's hunched every time Yumi wailed Honda turned and told the medic to check Yumi's wrist inside. Another team of doctors rushed to the scene, anxious to save Earth's saviour - to complement the twenty-strong team already rushing Blade inside.

As the rest of the group followed inside, Honda approached Aki carefully, who was staring at the pool of blood. She kneeled down to pick up his torn jacket and other material she was able to save before they drained away.

*****

The group, bar the absent David looked at Aki nervously; always well groomed and in command, she came in with hair wet and windblown, plastered all over her face. In her hands were the remnants of D-boy's jacket and Yumi cried out at the sound of it. As though a whistle had been blown, Aki snapped to attention and cast a violent stare Yumi's way. Pulling herself together, Aki began in her usual authoritative tone.

"He's survived worse." One of the doctors came up beside Aki.

"He lost a lot of blood; you're his type, aren't you?"

Without another word said, Aki turned and followed the doctor down the hall.

****

«owari»


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer - I don't own Tekkaman Blade. I'm not making any money.

****

YAKUSOKU  
(Promise)

written by Star

_Toki ga nagareru  
Ai ga nagareru  
Watashi no mae o kanashii kao shite  
Anata wa kitto ikusa ni yuku no ne_

_Watashi wa kitto okisarareru wa  
Ikusa no tame ni  
Hokori no tame ni  
Toki wa nagareru  
Ai wa nagareru  
Kuchihateru watashi wa...  
  
_(AI WA NAGARERU, Iijima Mari)

****

«Chapter Three»

If only time would stand still.

Amid the chaos of the infirmary, a sense of calm seemed out of place; her heart should be beating wildly, mind racing at some unholy speed. She'd lost count of the number of times she'd given blood or prayed for a miracle...strange that she should feel so numb to it.

However Aki wasn't really 'there'. It was merely her body, her consciousness fled to its safe haven - rare and precious moments in her life that, at this moment, seemed to occur further and further apart.

*****

"May I have this dance?" Red silk gracefully pirouetted as Aki spun to face her suitor.

"Sure, now that everyone's gone." D-boy smirked confidently, his cheeks crimson from wine consumed earlier that evening. He regarded her with such scrutiny, she blushed and looked away. It was so hard to stay angry with him for long.

"I'll take your silence as consent," D-boy said softly, taking the cup from her hand and disregarding it carelessly.

"Yet another mess I'll be cleaning..." She chided gently.

*****

Aki sighed quietly as she thought of those blissful days, however brief they were.

Thinking back to the events that changed the course of their lives, Aki couldn't help the gleam in her eyes. Despite the present woe...

*****

Gasping in shock as the cool autumn wind blew against her now exposed back, Aki broke the kiss she happily lost herself in moments before. Her eyes flew instinctively to the stairs, as if expecting Noaru or Rebin to come tearing down the stairs.

"No one here to interrupt, love; the perfect gift." She smiled coyly and registered his words.

"Hmm, how thoughtful." His smile was gentle and sincere, but at the same time betraying his passion for the woman before him.

*****

Aki shivered slightly, waking from her momentary slumber. Honda sat before her, his face full of concern.

"I wish you'd lie down,"

"There's too much at stake Honda, please inform the crew to assemble for orders as soon as I'm finished here."

"Aki," The old man begged in a defeated voice.

*****

In the wee hours of a particularly foggy September morn barely days later, her dream world shattered. From the instant she awoke to his agonizing cries, her touch seemed only to burn as she tried in vain to comfort him.

In a space of two weeks, he'd grown impatient and distant; barely speaking a word. In an effort to distance himself, his fiery emerald eyes would flash furious glares that were both threatening and heartbreaking; one moment he'd be argumentative and stubborn, the next a remorseful child.

Unable to determine what could change him so drastically in so short a time, weeks of uncertainty, anguish and resentment followed. It tore her apart and in a sense, she lost herself. When a breakthrough finally occurred and the madness could be explained...yet another problem arose. A small group of Radam had appeared, it's mission: search and destroy. D-boy would not refuse an opportunity to destroy Radam, but would his body survive the energy stress? Aki pleaded with her estranged lover, only to receive the blunt reply of a man too stubborn and hell bent on revenge.

Some would call her selfish, but in her desperate attempt to save him from an uncertain fate, Aki turned to her only solution: becoming a Tekkaman herself. In her mind, that was the only option; the only way to save D-boy - the only one who could fight Radam. Any illusions she had shattered when he rejected her...

*****

The nightmare of their personal woes ironically mirrored by the tragedy of an unsuspecting populous: The nightmare of September, the darkest of days, to which she would never forgive those responsible.

Strange that she would think of her long fallen foe: a madman whose insanity made up for his lack of skill in combat, and the army who lacked the patience to avert disaster.

As she turned her eyes to watch the nurse disappear, her eyelids grew heavy as her breathing slowed, the blood loss now taking its toll. Alone in the private waiting room, Aki's head lowered slowly as she closed her eyes.

Slumber came swiftly, for a few precious minutes Aki felt nothing.

*****

Though his body remained still, D-boy fought his faceless foe on another level. Aki's screamed from some unknown place...taunts...jeers...suggestive lewd remarks all added to the insanity. On some level D-boy was aware that he was dreaming, still he felt the desperation of his situation and the blows he received. So real to him here as they were in real combat.

Yet as sudden as the furor began, it ceased.

D-boy looked about frantically, finding no one, running towards nothing. Blindly running towards an unknown destination, it were as if the man could no longer determine up from down...until he tripped and fell.

The cry dared to strangle him, resting uncomfortably at the top of his throat. Blood soaked the ground on which he stood; there lay his beloved, body bloody and broken.

*****

Aki jumped awake the moment his fingers twitched, merely a second before he awoke with a strangled cry.

"Thank Kami, D-boy!" Despite the agonizing pain shooting through his insides, D-boy's head shot to the side, eyes widening as he registered the pale faced Aki entering the room..

Words would not come to the warrior as Aki smiled gently and lowered herself to his side. Placing her hand over his, the young commander squeezed it reassuringly as if to say _it was alright_.

*****

Honda stared wistfully at the lovers before him, wishing he didn't have to be the one to destroy this precious and very rare moment. _Damn those kids!_

_*****_

_Time drifts away  
Love drifts away  
You're certain to go off to war  
Showing me a sad face_

_I'm certain to be left behind  
For the sake of war  
For the sake of pride  
Time drifts away  
Love drifts away  
I, who am rotting away, drift away_

(LOVE DRIFTS AWAY, Iijima Mari)

****

«owari»


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer - I don't own Tekkaman Blade. I'm not making any money.

YAKUSOKU  
(Promise)

written by Star

My only vivid memory of that day is the numbness; its fire singed every nerve, every fibre of my being.  It was not the first time, nor would it be the last; my heart stopped beating at the sight of his lifeless body.

All other recollections are vague at best, or best forgotten.

(Aki Kisaragi)

«Chapter Four»

High above, orbiting slowly, the staff at Balzac Memorial worked feverishly and was rewarded with the miraculous revival that had become D-boy's signature.  By all rights, the man who'd saved them from enslavement should've died that night.

"I'm amazed, considering his wounds - keeping him in his armour apparently saved him."  Dr Ashka commented.  "Good thinking, Commander."

"I remember Freeman mentioning it…" Aki nodded absently. "…Years ago."

"Doctor?"  A male nurse interrupted.

"Just a moment," Ashka replied.  "Rest assured, Commander, D-boy is in safe hands.  Please allow my colleagues to attend to you."  Raising his hand, the older man's eyes softened.  "There is nothing more you can do here."  He added with paternal authority in his voice.

Helpless, all she could do was wait.

"Chief?"

Wait…

"…ief…"

**

The corridors were dark and foreboding, much like D-boy's demeanour.  Her eyes were as wide as a deer, caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle; his were sadly tender.

"I can't…"

"Aki!"  His hands gripped her trembling shoulders tight.  "Evil's so close; I need you to wait here.  Please?"  D-boy whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

"I'll wait."  Aki nodded, understanding his frustration as she wiped the moisture from his cheek.  "I'll stay right here."  She whispered softly as their lips met briefly, the embrace ending abruptly as the thick door continued its descent.

Her strength failing and the mask of bravery discarded, Aki fell against the cold steel, whispering her plea as the sound of Pegus' thrusters tore through the silence.

**

Aki jumped and turned in time to see the guilt in David's sad blue eyes as he removed his hand from her shoulder.  Fire coursed through David's hand for the barest of moments, now utterly cold.

"Yes David?"

"The others have left, I wondered if you wanted to take a seat?"  He pleaded with a soft smile.

"Thankyou," Aki managed a weak smile.  "But I'm fine."  It was on the tip of her tongue to comment at her experience in the hospital waiting room, but she wasn't sure she wanted to remind herself of the number of close calls, the hours…

"I'm fine."  Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

**

Two weeks after his battle with Dead End, D-boy was finally able to return to Earth.  He'd regained consciousness a few times, but his condition remained unchanged.

The calm that followed had Aki on edge.  Without a foe to out-manoeuvre, a problem to solve, Aki was left with idle thoughts.  Ill begotten emotions stirred, overwhelming her at times; it wasn't a surprise for Honda to find her weeping softly while she stared in silence.  However, once she stood before her subordinates, Aki was in control and in command.

David, Natasha, Yumi and their respective support pilots had to endure training both gruelling and rigorous.    Collapsing onto a soft, comfortable bed and hastily eaten meals was all their spare time allowed.  It was bad enough that she had succumbed to idle thoughts – dangerous for a woman such as herself – Aki refused to allow the same for those under her command.

After one particularly long training session, Aki sat down tiredly at her desk in her private quarters.  Who was this pale person glaring tiredly back at her?  Her mind drifted back to the day's events; one in particular bothered her, David's disappearance.  While she knew he was more than able to take care of himself, Aki couldn't quell her concern.  David was the brawns, _and_ the brains of the team; _he'll realise it one day_…

Mere months ahead, Aki's twenty-ninth birthday suddenly came to mind.  Her face had yet to betray the stretch of years, but in her eyes lurked a keen understanding of the road behind.  Her attention drifted to the rare, framed photograph to her right - _stolen youth frozen in time_, she mused.

"Must be getting old," She muttered, suddenly dismissing the ridiculous notion as Freeman came to mind.

**

With a keen intellect and eyes that could stare unflinching into the heart of hell, Freeman was a pillar of strength, someone to turn to when the travelled road seemed too long.  Seventeen years her senior, Freeman knew all to well the 'loneliness of command'.

Relinquishing his command of the Space Knights wasn't the bittersweet experience he once thought it would be.  Now that he had a wife and child, Freeman savoured his new life, passion and obsession - unlocking Radam's secrets.  Challenge and responsibility, once his driving force never strayed too far from his thoughts.  Freeman often found himself _hoping_ for an excuse, for a mission to delegate.

"I was planning to visit for Christmas," Freeman injected after a moment of silence.  He'd heard of D-boy's injuries and was kept up-to-date, but Aki's defeated voice sparked a sudden urgency in him.  "It wouldn't be difficult to move those plans ahead a couple of weeks."

Settling back in her chair, a sad smile slowly appeared; as tempted as she was, Aki declined.

"We've come a long way, but some things never change."

"It can feel like that, but we hope otherwise."  Freeman responded carefully.

"Is that what you've been looking for, sir?  Hope?"

"These past few years have warranted that search, wouldn't you agree?"

**

"What I do, I do for the future…"

There were more words to say, but not the time to express them.  Squaring his shoulders, Freeman walked towards destiny.

"Forgive me…"

Time froze the instant those words had been uttered.  Nonplussed by the human drama, the alien entity continued to beckon, patiently desperate for a host in which to discover this new world.  The pulsing orb emanated its eerie scarlet shadow, a fiery doorway to hell.

"I'd hoped it wouldn't come down to this."  Freeman said softly as he moved aside.  Narrowed to two dangerous slits, Aki's eyes betrayed nothing as she moved by swiftly.

**

"In your heart, you knew what had to happen."  Aki said finally.

"All has worked out for the best."  Years had passed and his wounds were no longer raw or bitter, resentment no longer lingered in his breast.  As opposed to feeling robbed of glory, he'd felt cheated from an answer.  Freeman smiled; he'd become a believer in the power of the unknown, the unseen.

"True."  Aki grinned.  "If it had been you when Black September occurred, I can't imagine you wanting to do anything but study the Sotai, not fight them."

**

Hidden in a private hospital room, D-boy's only visitor was Aki; Honda hadn't the will to hold back the emotion he was wont to show.  If he didn't share a mind-link with Aki, D-boy was sure he'd go mad.  She had a calming effect on him, one D-boy would lose himself to and could never describe, but one he felt he could never live without.  The hours between her visits were long and unbearable; his body was in desperate need of rest, yet his mind was as sharp as ever.

It was because of this state of mind that the doctors kept him heavily sedated: there was a fear among research staff that D-boy would develop some form of psychosis upon his wake.  Obstinate as any stubborn child who wanted his way, D-boy fought against what _sounded_ like good advice.  His concern was growing for Aki; he had no doubts as to her ability to shoulder responsibility, but even a strong rubber band would snap if stretched too far.  D-boy wanted to do his share, but more than anything else, _protect_ her from the mysterious threat that called himself Dead End.

**

There always seemed to be more questions raised than answered whenever she spoke to Freeman.  The unanswered and unknown screamed at Aki as her head rested tiredly between her hands.

Their hours-long talk had been so pleasant until the subject of Black September inevitably came up.  Suddenly their words were guarded, smiles controlled and the tone was cool and formal.  Both Freeman and Aki acknowledged the other's opinion and the chasm between the two; they were little more than a reminder of the tense years that never seemed to fade completely.

She hadn't slept in days and fatigue was finally setting in.  In her drowsy state, Aki couldn't stop herself from wondering…what if…_what if_ things had turned out differently?  What if Radam never showed up, _ever_ again?

What if she hadn't robbed Freeman, and _he'd_ become the Scarlet Tekkaman?

Aki raised her head and sighed heavily.  Staring at her reflection, Aki shook off her despondency and reprimanded herself angrily.  Asking such rhetorical questions will get her nowhere, and leave her with nothing but wasted time.

Looking around her dimly lit room, Aki's attention fixed on the bed she hadn't slept in for days.  How tired she was, how lonely it looked!  She rose swiftly and left her room.

As she walked down the wide corridors, Aki's attention turned to Dead End: his identity and agenda.  Lord knows, both she and D-boy had accumulated their share of enemies over the years; why was _this_ one so special, so different?  Freeman suggested a survivor of Prague - perhaps a relative of the rogue Aki blamed for the rebellion…

Then there was fact that Aki's memory had conveniently forgotten – the Tekplant was never recovered.  The plant Pabolchiva's men 'captured' was barren, that much was common knowledge among the Space Knight's inner circle, yet the Military held fast to their dangerous illusion. 

Some things should never be forgotten, Aki thought sadly as she caressed D-boy's head.

«owari»


End file.
